in times of uncertainty
by vichaller
Summary: Set after "The coming of Arthur part II" Camelot was destroyed, both the city and the court. Arthur and the Knights leave in the search of Morgana and Morgause, but will they find them? Would the kingdom face prosperity ever again? R
1. Arrows

This is my first Merlin fic, if you have not watched episode 3x13 you might not want to read this. Set right after it.

It is clear that i do not own any of the tv series character, but I hope you enjoy it =). R&R

**Arrows**

The forrest was really dark; of course they knew it was going to be like that, but they could't actually search for them in that black environment. They could hear every single sound, the leaves cracking under their feet, the sound of the fierce wind that fought the trees' branches, the sound of birds on their nests, a couple of owls; however, they didn't hear anything that resembled any human presence. That was either a good or a really bad thing, after all Morgause was a witch; therefore, she was in no need of moving or make a sound in order to attack them, but they could easily resist her attacks, she was hurt.

"Silence" - a voice said

"Are you telling us to be quiet or are you actually stating the fact that there's no one here?" - another voice responded, bringing some low laughs from a third one.

"Shut up, listen very careful, someone's watching us" - the first voice responded. At this point the group gathered in a circle with their backs at each other, troubled by the upsetting darkness.

"How do you know that? Can you see in this darkness, because that would be…" a third voice started to say, but was suddenly interrupted by a flash of fire that hit a tree and a several arrows attack.

"MOVE!" the voice of a blond man rang in the woods. After his message, the other six men ran in different directions, all of them trying to remain safe from the arrows that seemed to come from everywhere. They were trapped.

The only one of them not wearing an armor hid behind a tree, raised his hand and started murmuring words, he was safe now. He laid on the floor and crept towards the place where some arrows seemed to come. Silently, he took a knife out of his pocket and buried it on the archer's leg. The man yelled and that distraction allowed the knights to run and find the rest of the archers attacking them.

They were safe now, or at least for now. They faced each other wondering if everyone was all right; all of them looked extremely worried, and some of them tired and in pain, but besides that, nobody was deadly harmed. They sat for a second helping each other to take some arrows out of their armors and heal a bit the superficial hurts that the they left. They knew for sure that they couldn't stand there for too long, but they couldn't keep walking too much if they weren't in a fair condition. Little they know that the ambush had just begun.


	2. Regret

** Regret**

Camelot was facing its restore, it was hard, and every single person in the kingdom was helping; after all, they've managed to live, and that was certainly something to be grateful for. No one was really talking, but the King knew perfectly well what they were thinking. His ward, his daughter, had betrayed him; but that was hardly on the people's mind, no, actually they were all reflecting on the fact that Morgana was his daughter. He never expected the secret to be told, even less that way, but there was nothing he could do. His health wasn't good, his mind was pure trouble, his daughter hated him; the daughter he had certainly adored since the moment he knew was his. She had his temper, always opposing to whatever she didn't believe was right, and his heart ached, for he finally realized it was his fault. Tears threatened to fall of his eyes, but he found strength in his other child, Arthur. He had to make it up for him, that was the only path he could take out of this moment, because he knew he could no longer resist.

"My Lord, is everything right?" - Gaius, his friend and court physician asked while entering the King's chamber and approaching to the window he was standing at.

"Gaius, I need to make things right, I need to mend it, I need to…" - he rambled

"I know, but before everything comes to it's right place, sire, we must have a kingdom" - Gaius said. He knew how troubled the King was right now, but he also knew how stubborn he was and how hardly it was going to be for him to know what to do first. After all, there are always moments that shape our minds and souls, and finally a good one had arrived to the King of Camelot.

He started to reflect, dismissed Gaius and left his own chambers towards those of his illegitimate daughter. He walked throughout the castle's huge corridors lit by the sun, people walked through them too, a bit faster than he was and with their heads low, just nodding whenever he past next to them. When he finally arrived to Morgana's chamber, he felt the urge to yell, to punch something… to cry. He did everything wrong. Her daughter's bed was undone, the wardrobe was opened, her clothes were everywhere, her jewelry was on the floor, some books had been thrown from a table nearby. The Knights of Camelot had searched the room for anything that could help them find Morgana and imprison her, although proves were not needed. However, what they found was a box filled with what seemed magical objects, which Uther associated to Morgause, her witch sister. He stared at the people working on the square from the window, while a girl with dark skin and curly hair walked through the door.

"Sire, I apologize for the mess, I was helping the wounded" - she told him.

"It's fine Guinevere, perhaps it would be better if all of her stuff are thrown away, I doubt anyone would like to keep or sell her stuff after what she's done" - then he stared at the girl and added "perhaps, if you like to keep any of them, you could find them a use, I don't now" - he said lowering his head at a servant for the first time in his entire life, he looked away, and the girl smiled apologetically.

"Yes, sire, I think I might find something good to do with such things, thank you" - she made a reverence and left the room. She knew the King needed more time in the chambers before all of her old mistress was taken away.


End file.
